Broken Shards
by alexhacker39
Summary: Rose, a sorceress was given the job to protect the crystal that was created by the gods to give her people the power to battle Gavin's Army, but something goes wrong with it and she sent the broken shards into a world called Mobius. She sends herself there as well and now her job is to repair the broken shards with the help of Sonic. (Book 1 of The 9 Crystals Trilogy)
1. The Sorceress and Phoenix

**Hey, here with a new story and I also have a lot of OC's in this story but I won't be taking in any requested OC's unless I need them. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 The Mysterious Sorceress and Phoenix**

"Oh no! The crystal is breaking!" A sorceress exclaimed.

"If the crystal breaks we won't have the power to beat Gavin!" A phoenix exclaimed, using telepathy to communicate.

"Our only option is to send the broken shards into another world, where Gavin can't find them!" The sorceress shouted, running up to the breaking crystal.

"Oh great gods, give me the power to send these broken shards to a world where they can be safe from the hands of Gavin!" She prayed aloud. "I want to protect this crystal with all of my strength, now please, allow these shards into a world where I can fix them once and for all!"

Everything started to glow a bright white.

"Rose! Get back!" The phoenix commanded.

Rose looked back at the phoenix who was coming in her direction.

"Blake! Stay back! There is going to be a portal appearing! I don't want you to get sucked in!" She told him.

Blake stopped in midair.

"But you'll be sucked in too Rose!" He exclaimed.

"That's the plan!" She said, smiling slightly.

"You can't do it alone!" Blake shouted.

"I know, but I can find people there to help me out to find the broken shards. Don't worry Blake, I'll return soon, just keep the army going with all of your might. Pray to the gods everyday for hope that we'll win this war." She said.

A portal soon appeared behind Rose and the breaking crystal as it sucked them in.

"Rose!" He called before landing next to the shrine as he watched the portal disappear.

"Rose...I will, I'll do my best." He spoke before he watched the sun that was starting to raise.

* * *

><p><em>"Rose..."<em>

_"Rose wake up..."_

Rose slowly awoke and felt the grass on her face. She was greeted by a bright light which made her close her eyes for a second before rubbing them.

"Who said that?" She asked.

_"Rose..."_

She sat up and turned her head to see two figures standing there. One a man and the other a woman, but they both seem to be spirits.

"Mother? Father? What happened? Where was I teleported to?" She asked looking around.

She was in a opened field and saw a large city below a hill she was on.

_"You were transported to a planet called Mobius. Where the people known as Mobians live in."_ The woman spoke.

"Mobius? So this is where the portal took me." She said, standing up before looking around once more.

_"The broke shards of the crystals are in this world, where you will need to locate them. Right now you only have one shard that will give you little power."_ The man spoke.

Rose noticed something glow in her pocket and took out a small shard that fit in her hand. The shard flashed a bit until it stopped as she looked up at the spirits.

"But- how many shards has the crystal split up into?" She asked.

_"Counting the one your are holding now, there are 12."_

Her eyes widen in shock.

"12?!" She exclaimed.

_"Yes, do not worry Rose, the shards won't contain much power until they are together once again but beware if there is someone in this world that will use them for evil."_ The woman said.

Rose nodded.

"I understand. Thanks for the information."

The two spirits nodded.

_"Oh, and Rose, you know what happens if you fail in protecting the crystal if it falls into the hands of evil?"_ The man asked.

Rose held the shard tightly in her hand.

"Yes I know, and I won't let that happen."

The spirits nodded once more before disappearing as Rose looked down at the shard.

"So I only have 11 more to find, I better get moving."

The shard disappear as she sent it into her own dimension where she keeps things protected there if she need it.

She then ran on ahead forward, running towards the large city.

_I wonder what that city is called._

She thought.

_Springbrook, a land of where Mobians and humans live together in peace and filled with lots of wonder people._

A voice said in her head.

Rose came to a stop as she looked.

"Sierra? You're here?" She asked.

_Apparently, remember my duty Rose, I am your Guardian Angel after all. I can't be seen, but I do serve my purpose._

Sierra sighed.

"Well sorry, I didn't know you were upset." She said continuing her path, but walking this time.

_I'm not upset, just wondering why you sent the shards into this world._

Sierra spoke.

"It was to keep them out of Gavin's grasp. Better here than Grassacre, Gavin would figure out that the crystal is broken and try to use them."

_That I understand, but you know this will take time if you do this alone._

Rose nodded.

"I know that, but I'm sure we'll meet someone that might help us."

Once she saw the city up close she stopped talking to Sierra. She enters the city and saw this animals that were walking on their two legs and not on four. But she also saw humans as well.

_I should have figured that mobians wouldn't be human, but not animals._

Rose thought.

When she came up to a park she noticed that there were so many flowers in the area.

_I can also see why this place is called Springbrook. I guessing that's why it has spring in the name._

Rose decided to walk into the park and saw all of the beautiful flowers when she passed them.

"It's amazing how this place has so many flowers. I heard of some of these flowers but some of these are never heard of in Grassacre." She murmured.

She gently touched a petal of a flower that she had her eyes on. The petals were a dark blue, but the ends had a purple on it, which made it even more prettier. Rose smiles and let's her hand fall to her side.

"I hope there is one around here. For now I should learn more about this place."

She was about to leave until she looked back at the flower.

_But haven't I seen that flower before?_

She thought.

She shook her head and left the park.


	2. Chased by a Shadowy Figure

**If you're wondering when Sonic will appear in this it won't be till chapter 3, sorry about that but I want to keep things easy and simple, nothing to fast to spoil things so quickly.**

**Chapter 2 Chased by a Shadowy Figure**

Rose has been searching the city of Springbrook for any of the broken shards, but she had no luck, and it was already night by the time she took a break.

"Time goes by so fast when searching." She murmured.

She looks up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars in the sky, making her smile.

"This world is so pretty, but it makes me wonder how I never heard of this world. I heard of all the others but not this one."

Rose decided to head back to the park and spend the night there. Once she entered the park she saw the same flower from before, and stared at it.

_Is something on your mind?_

Sierra asked.

"It's just, I think I seen that flower before." She murmured.

I haven't seen a flower like that, maybe it something very rare back at Grassacre.

Sierra said.

Rose nodded.

"I guess so, but-"

She was interrupted when she heard something loud, and I mean _loud_.

She nearly panicked when she heard how close it was.

"W-who's out there?!" She asked aloud, trying not to show fear in her voice, but it followed in.

_What's wrong Rose?_

Sierra asked concerned.

_I heard something, and it didn't sound good._

She said in her head.

_Let me check._

Sierra spirit left Rose's body but then she felt her come back quickly.

_Rose, run._

Sierra commanded.

_Wha- why?! _

Rose asked worriedly.

_Just run!_

Rose didn't want to stick around and figure out what was out there so she obeyed what Sierra told her and ran.

"Sierra, what was out there?" Rose asked as she started to pant, coming to a stop when she was a far distance from where she originally.

_I couldn't tell, but I know they are after you._

Sierra spoke.

"They? So there's more than one?" She asked, quietly, not trying to make to much noise.

_It seems like it, but be careful Rose._

Sierra told her.

"I'll try."

_Rose!_

Sierra shrieked.

"I'm serious, I will."

_No! Behind you! Look out!_

Rose couldn't act fast enough and she felt something hit her in the back of the head, hard enough to make her black out.

_Rose! No!_

She only heard Sierra's voice until she only saw black in her sight.

* * *

><p>When Rose could only see a blur, she tried to sit up, but everything was a big blur. When she manged to get on her feet, she needed to steady herself when felt a head rush.<p>

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

Rose turns and saw a man sitting in a chair above her, as she looked up.

"Who are you?" She spoke. "And where have you taken me?" She didn't want to be there anymore so she skipped whatever the man was going to ask her, and get to the point.

"You don't seem to waste you're time, do you? My name is Doctor Eggman and you miss are in my base." He spoke.

Rose didn't like this guy at all, first kidnapping and now this?

_Rose! Are you alright?_

Sierra asked worriedly.

_I'm okay Sierra, but who is this man?_

She asked.

_Him? I don't know, someone evil that's for sure._

Sierra replied.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Rose." She said with a brave tone in her voice.

"Well Rose, I like to offer you a deal."

Rose's eyebrows furrowed.

"What kind of deal?" She asked curiously.

"If you help me find the seven Chaos Emeralds, I'll help you find the 11 shards you need."

Rose took a step back.

"How do you know about the shards? What do you know about me?" She demanded, getting in her fighting stance.

"Well if you let me explain, maybe I can tell you." Eggman said.

Rose sighed and calmed herself down.

"My scanners went off showing a large amount of energy went off in a certain area and a portal appeared." He said. "But when it disappeared only small energies formed and disappeared. I sent my robots to investigate and that's when they discovered you. I heard about what you were saying and I thought I could strike a deal with you."

Rose was confused.

"But what do you need me for?" She asked, titling her head slightly to the side.

"To find the seven Chaos Emeralds! I only have two so far and I need to the other five." He said.

"And what do you plan on doing with those emeralds?"

"To take over this world of course!" He laughed evilly.

Rose took another step back.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. My duty is to get the shards, not help someone like you take over this world."

"I didn't say you had a choice." Eggman said.

"You can't make me! I'm a sorceress, and my parents are gods, if you harm me they will cause harm to you!" She warned coldly, getting in her fighting stance.

Eggman then snapped his fingers.

"Shadow! Show this girl that we mean business!" Eggman commanded.

Rose didn't know what he meant.

_Rose! Dodge to the left!_

Sierra commanded.

Rose quickly dodged and saw that she was almost punched in the back from behind.

She noticed that the one who tried to punch her was a hedgehog.

_A mobian?_

She thought.

The hedgehog had black fur with crimson stripes, including red eyes that stared into hers.

_Dodge to the right!_

Sierra commanded.

Rose shook her head and listen to Sierra's command as she noticed how fast the hedgehog was.

_How fast is this guy?_

She thought.

_Focus Rose! I know you're shock and all but you need to pay attention!_

Sierra told her.

Rose reacted quickly before his fist contacted with her face. She managed to use her arms to block his attack and went in for a low kick. But he took his chance and knocked her on the ground.

_Rose!_

Rose panicked and closed her eyes in fear, waiting for impact. But nothing came...

When she opened her eyes she saw that there was a figure standing in front of her, it was a spirit of some sort, but it could lift or touch something. Rose then noticed that this spirit blocked Shadow's attack which left him dumbfounded.

"How on earth?!" Eggman exclaimed.

_It's a good thing I planned ahead._

Sierra spoke.

"Sierra? Is that you?" Rose asked.

The spirit nodded.

_It seems like we're both shocked by this. I didn't even know I could do this._

Rose grins slightly.

_You learned something new, now I don't have to defend myself if I'm alone._

Rose thought.

Good, I rather not stand around and watch.

Rose stood up as Sierra started to disappear.

_You're turn now!_

Rose quickly went in for a punch which contacted with Shadow's face and he stumbled back in surprise.

Rose went back into her fighting stance.

"You don't scare me." She said.

Shadow smirks slightly and took out a green jewel.

"Chaos Control!" He shouted.

He disappeared before Rose could land a punch.

He teleported!

Sierra and Rose exclaimed at the same time.

Sierra didn't have enough time to look for where he was and blacked out once again.


	3. Meeting the Blue Blur

**Chapter 3 Meeting the Blue Blur**

"Ah, this is very interesting."

Rose heard a voice when she was waking up. But she opened her eyes just a bit to see that she was in a capsule. She could see Eggman on a computer while Shadow stood beside him, looking at the diagram that is on the screen.

"What is that doctor?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms.

"Apparently it's another person, and it's attached to her body. It's suppose to be a spirit or something, but it still shows life." Eggman explains, showing a diagram of Rose and Sierra spirit combined into one.

_Sierra! Get me out of this._

Rose asked in her head.

_Rose! You're awake! But are you sure? What if they catch you again?_

Sierra said worriedly.

_I'll take the risk, but we need to go and find the shards. __But first take out the lights._

She replied.

_Okay Rose, I'm trusting you on this._

Rose smiles mentally.

_Don't worry Sierra, I got everything handled._

In a few seconds everything went black, but you could only see a tiny bit. The lights had shattered which made them stop working and it actually scared Shadow and Eggman when the glass landed.

"What was that?!" Eggman exclaimed as him and Shadow turned around. They both had shocked looks on their face when the lights went out.

Then Sierra broke the glass on the capsule and Rose climbed out. She ran out the door as she heard Eggman give Shadow a command to go after her.

When Shadow left the room he could see Rose running away, but since he was fast he ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrists roughly. She nearly screamed when it startled her and struggled out of his grasp.

"You can't escape." Shadow started. "So there's no point in running."

Rose stopped struggling and looked over at Shadow with a grin.

"I'm fake." She stated.

Shadow was confused at first until his eyes widen when he saw her disappear. He let his hand fall to his side as he narrowed eyes.

"That girl is full of surprises." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Rose managed to find the exit and saw that it needed a code.<p>

"It needs a password. But it could be anything." She murmured.

_Do you want me to break the door then?_

Sierra asked.

"I was going to ask you do to that." Rose chuckled.

The door then splits in half as Rose moved it out of the way and ran out of the building. The bright sun met her eyes as she closed them for a second before getting use to the light shining down on her.

"I've been in there all night?" She wondered quietly, continuing to run away from the building.

_Rose, do you sense that?_

Sierra asked curiously.

Rose came to a stop when she was a far distance from the building.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I think it's another shard." Rose said.

Rose took a look around the area she was in and she sensed that it was getting closer, but really fast.

"Where could it-"

"Look out!"

Rose couldn't finish was she had to say and something ran into her, rather _someone_ ran into her. Her face contacted with the ground as she nearly blacked out.

_Rose! Are you alright?_

Sierra asked worriedly.

_Yes, I'm okay._

Rose responded.

Rose sat up and she noticed that she a blue mobian ran into her. A hedgehog.

"Aw man, I'm sorry, I didn't see you ahead of me. Are you alright?" He apologized walking over to her.

His green eyes stared into her brown ones.

"I'm fine, I was just looking for something that I lost." She replied.

The hedgehog held out his hand to help her up, giving her a reassuring smile. She hesitated at first but took his hand, and he helped her up.

"Seems like were both searching for something. I'm looking for these jewels called Chaos Emeralds." He said.

_Chaos Emeralds?_

Rose thought.

_Aren't those the ones that Eggman wants?_

Sierra asked.

_Seems like it._

"I'm looking for something like that as well. I'm looking for these 11 shards and they were shattered through Mobius, I already have one like this." Rose explains and the shard appeared in her hand, showing it to the hedgehog.

"I seen that before, is this one of them?"

He took out a blue shard and it looked just the same like the one Rose held.

"You found one! Thank you!"

The hedgehog hands it to her and she was happy to have two of them in her hands.

"No problem. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He said with a wink. "What's yours?" He asked.

Rose sent the shards into her pocket dimension.

"Rose, my name is Rose. I'm a sorceress." She said.

"Sorceress? I thought that was only in the books." He said. His face went to excited to confused.

"Oh, well the thing is I come from another world, where mythical creatures live. What is in your world is fiction, but in mine it's all real. My parents are gods and I have two younger sisters that are both fairies. Their names are Scarlet and Isabel." She explains.

"My duty was to protect the crystal that gives my people our powers to defeat our enemy's army, but the crystal broken from an unknown reason and was split in 12 shards. So I sent them into this world where I can find them without having to deal with his army. If I can find all 12, I can repair it myself and return home."

Sonic nodded.

"I understand, maybe I can be of some help then." He said grinning.

Rose looked surprised.

"Really? You'll help me find them?" Rose said, confused.

Sonic nodded once more.

"But don't you have to find the Chaos Emeralds?"

He grins.

"We can find those along the way, I even have friends that can help us out while we do that. Nothing to worry about!" He said with a reassuring smile.

Rose smiles.

"Thanks Sonic. That means a lot."

_Now that we have some help things should be much easier now._

Sierra said.

_I guess so._

Rose replied.

Rose tensed up when she felt Sonic picked her up into his arms.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm the world's fastest hedgehog. And if we are to meet up with my friends it won't take the long to get to them if I run us there." He said.

She relaxed a bit.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Here we go!"

He took off like the wind as Rose closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

She heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry! You'll get use to it." He assured her.

"I hope so." She murmured.


	4. Explaining Rose's World

**Chapter 4 Explaining Rose's World**

"You can open your eyes now." Sonic said.

Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw that the two of them were in a field. Sonic sets her down on her feet as she looked around.

"Wow, this is so pretty." She said, taking in the view. "I never saw anything like this before. I never get to see stuff like this when I guarding the crystal, but there are times when I'm able to leave."

Sonic stood beside her.

"You sound like one of my friends, he's guarding the Master Emerald, it's like the Chaos Emeralds but much more powerful. It's on a floating island called Angel Island, if it's removed the island will fall into the ocean and it won't go back up until it's back where it belongs." He said.

"Really?"

_Maybe this world and ours have connections with this one?_

Sierra said.

_Maybe, we won't be able to get those answers for a while though._

Rose replied.

"His job must be easier than mine. I never left the shrine, barely I just been siting there since that war had started. The crystal and I have connections with each other, which means we both can sense our conditions. That's why the crystal created a guardian angel for me, because I felt alone." She explains.

"Guardian angel?" Sonic said confused.

"Yeah, her name is Sierra." She said. "She's an entity and can do the same like me, although she's not human, she's still strong."

Sonic nods.

"Is she here right now?" He asked.

Rose nodded.

"She's always with me, there's like this wire that keeps us together no matter what."

**(I just made a reference to Beyond Two Souls XD)**

Sonic eyes widen in shock.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't ya?" He smirks.

"I guess so."

She replied.

Sonic's smile went into confusion.

"Wait, you said that the crystal gives your people your powers right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rose responded confused.

"How come you were able to summon up your crystal you had?"

"Oh, that's because it carries the light element." She explains.

"Element? It can carry more than one?" He said confused.

She shook her head.

"No, that one only contains light, the other 10 contain other elements. If I were to use the crystal I'm able to use that element."

"What elements does the other ones have?"

"Well the one you just found has air, the other ones have fire, water, earth, darkness, electricity, energy, ice, plant, weather, and poison. Each element is give to my people to maintain how our planet survives." She said.

Sonic was even more confused.

"Then why are your people at war?"

Rose sighed.

"I knew this would be difficult for me to explain this to you. You see, this man name Gavin is the cause of this war, his people also have their own crystal and it does the same exact thing as the one my people have. There are about 8 different lands in our world, 9 if you include mine. The land my people come from is called Mistdell. The others are Dragonpond, Pryston, Darkhollow, Morlea, Fayacre, Redgate, Belcrest, and Fallspring. Darkhollow is the one we're at war with. We have Redgate, Belcrest, and Pryston as our allies, the other three are assisting Gavin's army. So let's just say it's a world war. All the lands that are unknown, or common to be used as a battlefield."

Sonic blinked.

Rose sighs once again.

"In other words it means the other lands have crystals to contain their people's powers and-"

"I'm just kidding! You don't have to repeat yourself." Sonic laughed.

Rose smiles, laughing a bit.

"Your life must be that hard, huh." He said.

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, but it's what I've been through all the time. That war, everything is crazy. I never know what it's like to be on a battlefield and kill someone that you never even met. It's weird."

Sonic nodded.

"It's probably best to be protecting the crystal then seeing people being killed right in front of you. I would probably do what you do everyday just to avoid watching people die." He said.

Rose smiled slightly.

"Well, all I can say is that I never seen anything like this place before. There were many flower fields nearby the shrine but, I never seen anything like this before." She said, looking back at the beautiful view.

Sonic chuckled.

"Let's go, Tails's workshop isn't too far." He said, grinning.

Rose nodded turning to him.

Sonic picked her up once again, but she didn't fight it. He then takes off at the speed of light once more and Rose wasn't scared as much anymore.


	5. Rose the Six-Tailed Fox

**Chapter 5 Rose the Six-Tailed Fox**

"Hey Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog came to a stop and set Rose down on her feet.

"Tails! Right on time!" Sonic said, waving to the yellowish orange fox flying towards them with his two tails.

"Sonic, I found another Chaos Emerald in the forest just a while ago, that's three we have so far...who's this?" Tails asked, just noticing Rose.

"My name is Rose, I'm a sorceress."

Tails looked confused and amazed.

"Really?!" He asked.

"The real thing buddy." Sonic said with a grin.

"That's amazing, my name is Tails!" He said, shaking Rose's hand.

Rose smiles.

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey Tails, it seems we need to start searching for other things too." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" He said, confused.

Rose takes a deep breath before explaining about her life, her job, and the crystal that had shattered just yesterday.

* * *

><p>"You come from a different world?" Tails said shocked.<p>

Rose nods.

"Where I come from is all mythical and magical. But I just need to find the other shards and I can repair the crystal for my people and head back home-"

Rose stumbles when she fell on her hands and knees.

_Rose! Your losing your energy!_

Sierra exclaimed.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I...I don't know." She responded. "I'm losing energy."

"Sonic, let's take her to my workshop, so I can see what's going on." Tails said.

Sonic nods and picks Rose up into her arms. Sonic took off like the wind while Tails flew beside him. Rose was losing consciousness and everything started to go black.

* * *

><p>"I think she's starting to wake up."<p>

"You sure pal?"

"Positive."

Rose's eyes started to open up as she sat up and looked around.

"Sonic? Tails? What happened?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"You sorted...changed." Sonic said.

She looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

Sonic looks over at Tails.

"Can you get her a mirror?"

Tails nods and left the room for a minute but came back with a mirror in his hands. He hands it to Rose as she looks at her reflection. Her eyes widen in shock when she noticed something odd.

Instead of being human, she was a mobian. She had short brown hair, brown ears, brown fur. She still wore the same clothes that she wore when she was human, but they were in her size too, but she also noticed that she had multiple tails behind her. Up to about 6 of them.

"I'm, a fox?" She said, nearly passing out again.

They nodded.

"How is that possible?" She asked.

They shrug.

"I don't know. Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, it could be possible that it might be become you come from a different world and your body and powers are reacting differently to this one." He suggested, still thinking. "Or maybe it's your powers reacting to the Chaos Emeralds." He said as he held out a purple jewel.

"My powers still haven't adapted to this world. My powers having a hard time responding to the broken shards. It might even take days before they get use to me being their guardian."

They nod once more.

"But I should be able to use the powers inside of the shards to find the other ones. If I find them I can return home and go back to be human again, and my people can have their powers back." She said.

"Do you have family there waiting for you?" Sonic asked.

Rose frowns.

"My parents are dead. Gavin had killed them right in front of me when the war had started. They were rulers of Mistdell. King and Queen, and it seems to always fall down to their daughter."

Their eyes widen.

"Your a..."

"Yup, princess, I left my friend Blake in charge once the crystal broke and I was sent to this world. Everything is fine as long as our allies help us out during the war since my people are defenseless." She said.

"Your still a very strange girl." Sonic said smirking.

"I will always be." She said. "You just got to keep on smiling and your all set. That always just gives me a chance to blow your mind away."

Sonic chuckles.

"I'll make a mental note of that."


	6. The Power of Light

**Chapter 6 The Power of Light**

"SOOONNNIICCCC!"

Rose's ears lowered when she heard someone call out to Sonic very loudly.

"Sonic, who said that-"

Before she could finish someone jumped into Sonic's arms and hugging him tightly. A pink hedgehog. Sonic pulled her off him and tried to keep his distance from her.

"Amy, you can stop, you saw me the other day." Sonic told her.

"But I missed you!" She exclaimed.

She turns around and noticed Rose standing just a few feet away.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Rose, I'm a sorceress." She said, holding out her hand for Amy to shake.

Amy smiles and takes her hand.

"Amy Rose, sorceress huh? That's amazing." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Amy." Rose replied as a smile appeared on her face.

"She comes from a different world." Sonic added. "She was human, but she somehow she now looks like a fox with six tails."

Rose nods.

"But I'm looking for this shards that were once a powerful crystal and they're very important to my people back in my world. Have you by any chance have seen one?" She asked Amy.

"Shard? Hmm, sorry no I haven't." Amy said sadly.

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find them soon." She said. "Sierra...?"

Rose started to look around as Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looks at him with worried eyes.

"It's Sierra, her spirit isn't with me anymore." She explains with a bit of concern in her voice. "I think she might have got separated from my body when I transformed. I think she might be a mobian too."

"Who's Sierra?" Amy asked.

Rose looks at her.

"She's my guardian angel, she's my helper when I was protecting the crystal, but it seems she gone or- I don't know."

Sonic pats Rose on the back making her look at him.

"There's nothing to worry about!" He said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we'll find her, it will just take some time."

Rose smiles slightly and nods.

"Why do you and I go take a look around the forest? Amy can you check the city if you can find her there. If you do contact tell Tails and bring her back here." Sonic said to her letting his hand fall to his side.

Amy nods.

"Sure thing." She said.

She left the workshop leaving the two alone.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sonic realized that Rose wasn't standing next to her, rather she was leaning on the front door.

"How did you...?"

"Magic." She said with a wink.

Sonic grins.

"Looks like I'm going to have to learn a thing or two from you." He said, running over to her with his fast speed and picked her up.

She laughs. "Magic? No, that's would be impossible." She giggled.

"It's worth a shot right? Hold on!"

Rose wraps her arms around his neck once he took of running.

* * *

><p>"Sierra! Where are you!" Rose called.<p>

Rose and Sonic have been searching for the forest for a long time already and they still haven't found Sierra yet.

"Sierra! Please, tell me where you are!" She waited for a response but nothing came. She frowns and looks down at the ground.

_Sierra..._

She felt a strong wind pass by her and someone stood next to her.

"I don't think she's here." Said the blue blur, "Maybe Amy has some luck."

Before Sonic could turn on his communicator something loud crashes right behind them and startled them. They turned around and noticed a tall robot standing in front of them.

"A robot!" Rose exclaimed.

"Why is there a robot here?" Sonic asked, but he knew Rose probably didn't know the answer why.

"Whahaha!" A evil laughter echoed through the cave until someone stood up from inside of the robot.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Just what do you think your doing? Can't you see were kinda busy!"

"Of course I do, but I just came to speak with your friend." He looks over at Rose. "Ah, Rose the Sorceress, or should I say fox. You did well in escaping my base and managed to get away from Shadow without having to attack him at all."

Sonic looks over at Rose confused.

"What does he mean?" He said as he stood in front of her, arms spread out to protect her.

"She hasn't told you yet? That girl managed to escape with that spirit inside of her without having to deal with a problem."

Rose's eyes widen.

"It's true." She said, looking down at the ground.

"WHAT?" Sonic exclaimed, turning his head slightly to her. "Don't worry about him, I'll protect you."

Rose was going to tell him that she can get rid of the robot, but Sonic had a concern look on his face which made her nod. Sonic looks back at the robot and glared at Eggman.

"But first Rose, I believe you remember this person." Eggman said.

Rose was confused at first until the robot held out a capsule. A white wolf was inside, she had no patterns except for having bright white fur. She wore a dark blue dress that went down to her knees and flats on her feet. She seemed to be asleep, but Rose noticed something odd. She felt a strong connection with that wolf that it made her think for a moment, until it came to her.

"Sierra!" She cried.

"Your correct, the spirit inside of you must have been separated when you were changed into a mobian." Eggman said. "It explains much since you both are two different beings that come from a different world."

Sonic growls silently.

"Eggman! Let her go!" He shouted.

"Hahaha! I don't think so hedgehog, I did more research on her and this wolf and figured out more about their world! I will conquer this world and their world as well!"

Rose gasped.

"You can't do that! Do you even know what my world is like? No mortals have ever existed there in hundreds of years, it's like asking for a death wish when entering my world." She exclaimed.

"But you didn't let me finish." Eggman continues. "I also learned that your world is filled with many different kinds of mythical creatures and I myself have successfully created one!"

"WHAT!" Rose and Sonic cried.

"Of course! Sonic you rat you know I would always do something like that to get what I want!" Eggman said.

"Hey! I told you like a million times not to call me a rat!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, that's not our problem at the moment." Rose said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We need to get Sierra back."

Sonic nods in response.

"The shard." He said. "Use one of them so I get go get her." He said quietly to Rose.

Rose never thought of that and summoned up the shard in her hand.

_I can't change this into a weapon since it was broken into many shards, I can't use the weapons that were created for me by the gods in my world..._

Rose knew she couldn't do anything without the crystal being one again, but she decided to pray.

_I know that the gods in this world don't know who I am, but maybe I can get their assistance..._

Rose didn't if it was a good idea or not, but she had no choice.

_Oh great gods of this world called Mobius, I need your help. This evil man captured my guardian angel Sierra and I the strength to rescue her, please oh gods of this world, help us..._

The crystal glowed a bright color, which was a big shock to Sonic and Eggman.

"What's going on!?" Cried Eggman.

"Rose?" Sonic said confused, taking a step back.

When the light faded there was something different about Rose. Instead of her fur being brown it was a bright white. Her tails were a bit longer that they were originally and a bit fluffier. Her eyes were a hazel instead of brown but her hair was blond as well.

She still wore the same clothes but everything else about her was different. In her hands was a sword that replaced the shard. The sword glowed a bright color as she looked over at Sonic.

"The gods of this world seem to be on our side." She said. "I now have the power of light to save Sierra."


	7. Together Once Again

**Chapter 7 Together Once Again**

Rose held the sword in her hand pointing it out at Eggman.

"I suggest you let her go." She warned. "I wouldn't mess with the Sword of Light. It contains power that maybe even a demon from hell can't escape from."

Eggman was actually petrified to even think about attacking, but his worry disappeared and he smirks.

"It seems I should be leaving now, I'll just be taking this girl with me as well, to see if I can get anymore information about your world." He said.

He pressed a button on the robot as it started to leave.

"Sonic, get ready!" Rose runs up to the robot, jumping into the air. Her sword glowed a bright color. She slashed it down on the robots arm, breaking it off from it's body and it dropped the capsule Sierra was in. Sonic then ran up and curled into a ball and broke through the glass, grabbing Sierra and jumping away before it hit the ground with a loud crash. Rose lands on top of the broken capsule and took a deep breath.

"You- You brat!" Eggman cried. "I'll come back though to get my revenge soon enough!" He exits the robot on a hovercraft and flies away and you could only hear his evil laughter. The robot ceased to function and crashed onto the ground with a loud noise. Rose stood there for a moment, looking at the robot.

The sword disappeared out of her hands as she changed back into her original form. She looked up at the sky before she turned to Sonic.

"Is- Is she okay?" She asked, jumping off the capsule and ran over to him.

"Yeah, she's okay, but I don't think she'll be waking up soon."

Rose looked down at Sierra in his arms and saw that she had tattoo on her neck that was angel wings. The symbol of a guardian angel.

"Sierra..." She said quietly.

"Let's take her back to Tails's workshop, I'm sure she'll be okay."

Rose nods, "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Tails walks out of the room as Rose stood up.<p>

"How is she?" She asked.

"She'll be okay, but she's in a coma and it seems she won't be waking up any time soon." He said sadly.

Rose sat back down. "She's a spirit, her body is still adjusting to this. She was suppose to be human if that ever had happened, but her being a mobian is something never heard of. My world has never been into this world and it seems that maybe this world has connections with my own." She said.

Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder and then looked at Tails.

"What do you think pal?" He asked.

"I don't know. Rose, what is the name of your world by any chance?" He asked.

"Lordell." She said. "It's the only world that created life around it. The other planets were created by gods beyond our little world. Although we have this one goddess who rules everything, she's known around these worlds, the galaxies, and even through time. She is the world's powerful goddess and she maintains everything. She's the reason everything is like this. Hope, love, friendship, anger, sadness, mostly any kind of feeling is her doing."

"Really?" Sonic asked.

She nods.

"Lordell..." Tails thought for a moment. "Lordell, I think I might have seen something written in that name somewhere in an ancient library."

"Ancient library?" Rose said confused. "Do you happen to know what it's called?" She asked.

"Silverhall, it's located somewhere by the ocean and it contains things that everyone thought was fiction." He said.

"Silverhall?! I know of that name!" She said standing up. "Silverhall was known back in my world for being able to travel space! They say it took about maybe millions of years before it found a planet to keep all of it's ancient relics safe, everything in it contains ancient legends about my world, if we go find it we might be able to learn more about what happened when other worlds were being created."

Sonic stood up and chuckles. "We can head there tomorrow, it's kinda late." He said, pointing out the window. "I think it's best if we rest up, it's been a long day."

"I agree." Tails said, looking over at Rose. "There's an extra bed in the room where Sierra is sleeping if you want." He said.

Rose nods. "Thank you Tails, it's been a long day, I'm going to need the sleep."

Rose was a bit tense at first, but she shook her head.

"You okay Rose?" Sonic asked.

She nods and bit the bottom of her lip. "I'm okay, just really tired." She opens the door and walks into the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tails." Sonic said. "I'm thinking Rose is hiding something from us."<p>

Tails looked over at him and then at the door that Rose had entered.

"It might be something that happened back in her world." He said. "I don't think we should ask her about it, she might not talk to us if we do."

"But she seems so depressed, I'm going to ask her when the time is right."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Rose stood next to the bed Sierra was sleep on and sighed quietly. She sat on her knees and placed her hands together right in front of her. She closed her eyes and begin to pray...<p>

_The gods and goddesses of this world, I know I already had your assist already, but I just wanted to ask one last thing before I try to do what is best for this world and my own. I'm only asking if you can help my guardian angel Sierra once more and make sure that she will be not harmed and okay. Please, I'm begging you, and I promise to do what is best, even if it risks my own life I want this world out of the war from my world..._

Rose opened her eyes and stood up.

"Rest well Sierra." She spoke. "I promise you're going to be okay."

She climbs into the bed next to Sierra's and laid down. She looks over at Sierra once last time before she fell asleep on the comfortable bed.


	8. Rose's Life

**Chapter 8 Rose's Life**

"I'm still worried about Sierra." Rose said, turning to the door that she had sleep in with Sierra. She had a worry look on her face which made Sonic pat her on the back.

"Don't worry, if you want I could call Amy and she could watch over her."

Rose looked over at him.

"Could you?" She asked.

"Of course! Tails?"

"On it." Replied the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

Silverhall, ancient times when time was becoming one, the gods and goddesses had created Silverhall as a library for our relics, books, legends, and maybe even fable stories. Before life came to Lordell the gods and goddesses had an idea in mind of creating a world filled with mortals in Lordell.

For many generations, Lordell was the first world through time that had life, but then the gods and goddesses had another plan. They created sacred lands, holy lands, even mythical lands for mythical beings. But, there was a catch, each mythical land had to have a crystal which contained 12 elements. The people would need the crystal alive to even use any type of magic or powers.

Then for the shrines, the crystals would have to be guarded by guardians. When a new guardian is to come, a child is born on the Day of Life. But they would have to have guardian blood in them. When guardians were born they had to be trained by the original guardians until death comes to them and then the new guardian would continue the job.

For me, yes I was born with the blood of guardian. But the odd thing was that I was a princess at the same time. But I had to serve my duties as a guardian so I stayed at the shrine for several years and learning things of the ancient past from the person who was the original guardian. In the next few years I will have to teach the next guardian to guard the crystal.

My trainer was Mathew Witta. He was a mythical bird like my friend Blake, actually he's Blake's father. Blake Witta. I met Blake when Mathew was training me one day and Blake helped me when I was in need. But Blake and Mathew were able to turn human so that they could do human like things. But since they were a mythical bird they had only one element, fire. They were Phoenixes and Mathew had guarded the crystal for many centuries.

It would now fall down to me and mythical birds aren't immortal beings. I know it might seem like it but they're not. They can live up to many centuries but they say that they would be reborn as the same person once again in a century and since I'm immortal I would never have to say goodbye to Blake...

Sierra however was a gift from my parents and the deities. They knew since I was immortal I couldn't die easily so they created Sierra so that I wasn't lonely all of the time. Sierra was the closes thing to family I had, my two younger sisters were both fairies and they both were very important people like me. They are the fairies of Time and Space which means they serve the gods and goddesses in the heavens to fulfill their destinies. I barely got to see them since their birth but I did see them on their seven birthday. They were both twins and fated with their powers.

My parents got to see them everyday but I couldn't. Our parents ruled Mistdell and serve our lands as King and Queen, until Gavin had murdered them. It couldn't fall down to my younger sisters to rule so it had to go to me, but since I couldn't leave the crystal I had to directly send letters to the armies about the plans. Several meetings have happened and Blake would cover it for me and inform me of what is to come. He really didn't have to do it for me but he offered it, and I gladly accepted it.

But 3 years after my parent's death, the war had commenced. I could not leave the crystal unguarded so I left a chief, Prime Minister Ulick Kanki, to rule our people for a short time until the war came to an end, but it's been only 2 years and I fear it would soon lead to much more bloodshed. I spoke with Ulick about the up coming battle that would soon come in Mistdell and he warned our allies about it too, but set up a barrier across the seas so that they couldn't reach our land. If they took our land and killed me and Ulick, Gavin would rule our world and nothing could stop him.

Gawain Belair, a foolish man who wants to take all of the crystals and use them to create his only kind of world. A world of hell, where demons, ogres, any kind of mythical creature that was evil would come and turn our world into nothing.

Gawain is Gavin's real name, but only certain people are allowed to call him Gavin and that would be me and a few other people. Gawain was a name for a warrior and he was nothing but a man who would want bloodshed to cover Lordell.

Irwin Belair, Gavin's brother had denied him rule for many years and was imprisoned jail till death, but he's still alive to this day and I told Ulick to play a rescue to free him. But the plan would take maybe up to a year before it could happen. Gavin has many forces that guard that prison and it would take us a very long time before we could do so.

Bloodshed is a thing I never liked and I would fight to the very end until the war is over and allow everyone in our world to be free from Gavin, even if it risks my own life to do so...

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, looks like we got a more information about Rose's world and what had happened before she went to Mobius, very interesting...sorry if it didn't get to a big battle or anything but I just wanted to get this done and write for now. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	9. Silverhall and Awake

**Chapter 9 Silverhall and Awake**

**Normal POV**

"There it is." Replied the fox. "We're almost there."

They three mobians were sitting in the X-Tornado, a plane that Tails made and it impressed Rose that he could make it at such a young age.

_Maybe it is true that our worlds are connected with each other..._

Rose looked down and saw the library standing by near the sea. The building wasn't so big but she could tell that some of it was built underground.

"It really is Silverhall. My parents had spoke about it a few times but I never got to seen it with my own eyes." Rose said.

"So this is something new for you." Sonic said, relaxing on the wing of the plane.

"Right." Rose answered with a nod. "But I think there might be traps inside, at least from what my parents had told me. Silverhall carries everything about our world and they wanted it safe."

"Don't worry, I managed to find all of the traps before and made it through no problem!" Tails said.

Rose's eyes widen.

_He managed to get rid of the magic that were used as traps in Silverhall? How is that possible?_

She shook her head and decided to forget about it for now and think about it later. When Tails landed his plane they climbed out and stood in front of the temple-like library.

"If I'm correct the ones that involve about ancient times in my world should be located somewhere deeper within library." Rose said.

"The traps inside are already gone so we're fine." Tails said.

They walked inside and saw the large bookshelves that were everywhere.

"If I recall, the legend about Silverhall was a big mysteries to my people." Rose said. "They say that Silverhall was a home for 9 sages."

"Sages?" Sonic and Tails said at the same time.

"Yeah, these sages were very important to each of our lands. They were the ones who gave life to each of our lands. Even though we only get our powers from the crystal we are still like each other. As long as we have Lordian blood we are people from Lordell. But there's also a different kind of blood that is very important."

They walk through a chamber as they looked at Rose confused.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"You see, since I'm a guardian I carry guardian blood. I was born on the Day of Life and it's when we figure out who is going to be the next guardian to guard the crystal. But since there are no sages in Lordell we can't learn the advance magic that they learn. Only guardians could master it but it would take many years to get adjusted to."

"But you proven that you can use that kind of magic because of the shard, right?" Sonic asked.

"Well that was just something I had to rely on. I didn't know that would happen. Since the shards were separated their powers are going to only contain one element. So their not going to be as powerful as it originally was when it was just one whole crystal. Right here, through this door." She said.

She opens the large doors that were in front of them and walks inside.

Inside of the room were panels of ancient drawings that were written in a strange language.

"This is the Hall of Relics." Rose said, taking a look around. "This is where all of our ancestors told their stories to the sages and placed them all in one book."

"You mean that book?" Sonic said, pointing at the book that sat on a pedestal.

"Yes! That's it!"

They walked up to it and Rose stared down at it before taking a deep breath. "All of my world's legends are written in this." She said, placing her hand on the cover.

She opens it and the pages were written in the same language as the words on the wall.

"Do you know what it says?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Rose replied with a nod.

She flips a few pages until she caught her eyes on something. "Right here, it says right here that Silverhall was sent to this world because of...the war." Her voice trails off.

She thought for a moment.

"The Sage of Time."

"Sage?" Sonic said confused.

"The Sage of Time had the ability to see into the future and I guess he learned about the war that was going to happen. But that's not all." She said, turning the page. "Apparently there were these animals that were sent to this world too. These animals had powers that my world had. I'm guessing that those people were Mobians."

"Does that mean that we come from Lordell?" Tails wondered.

"If you did you would have mythical powers. I don't think this world has that many people left that have mythical powers. But it does explain where you guys come from."

"But what about everything else? The Chaos Emeralds and such?" Tails asked.

"I'm guessing that they were created by the sages to do the same exact thing. But they are very different from the ones back in my world."

"How so?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds don't happen to carry an element do they?" She asked.

"No, not that I recall."

"Well, we have all of the information we need now. With this book we can learn more about our worlds to see if anything is connected with it." Rose said as she picked up the book.

"Let's head back to my workshop. Sierra should be waking up soon." Tails said.

Rose and Sonic nodded at the same time and Rose looked down at the book in her hands.

_We're getting very close to heading home soon...Only a few more shards left..._

* * *

><p>"Amy? Is she alright?" Rose asked as they entered the workshop.<p>

"She's still sleeping." Amy said, standing up out of the chair. "I don't think she's sick or anything. But she's going to need some sleep for a while."

Rose frowns and looks down at the ground.

"Hey." Sonic started, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and saw the smile on his face. "She'll be as good as new, nothing to worry about." He assured.

Rose smiles slightly and nods.

"Actually, I am awake." A familiar voice said.

Rose remembered it instantly and as her and the others looked at the door and noticed the wolf standing there with her arms crossed to her chest. Rose's eyes widen before she felt tears in her eyes.

"S-Sierra!"

Rose ran over to the wolf and hugged her ever so tightly.

"So, what did I miss?" Sierra joked, a smirk appeared on her face.

"You've been out for the whole day! I was worried!" Rose cried, wiping the tears off her face. "You had me worried sick!"

Sierra chuckles and looks over at the others.

"You must be Sonic. Glad to finally meet you." She said.

Sonic grins and winks at her. "Same, Rose spoke a lot about you. She wouldn't calm down at all when she figure out that you would be asleep for a while." He said.

Sierra looks at Rose as she smiled. "Well, I am her guardian angel after all."

Rose and Sierra laugh and exchange a half five. But Rose's smile faded and she frowns. "Gavin is probably trying to take over."

Sierra sighs and lets her hands fall to her side. "I know." She replied.

"But now that you have body now Sierra it will make it much easier to find the shards together."

"Right."


	10. Kidnapped

**Chapter 10 Kidnapped?!**

"Our world really does have connection with this one?" Sierra asked, taking a look at the book that Rose and the others found in Silverhall.

"Right, Silverhall came to this world and that's when we found this." Rose said, flipping through a few of the pages. "However there are legends that are still unknown about this world, mobians really did come from our world but it seems that their mythical powers are fading away day by day."

"And what about the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"Well from what I found in this, it seems like the Chaos Emeralds were originally people!" She said.

"People?"

"Yes, apparently from this ancient story right here, it says that the seven Chaos Emeralds were from a tribe of echidnas." She said, taking a look at the page she had her eyes on. "A ritual took place for power and it seems like even before a battle took place for a monster that resides inside of the Master Emerald. These people were one with a pure heart of light and they sacrificed their lives to keep the monster inside of the Master Emerald."

"Chaos...I remember it." Sonic said. "It did manage to escape but now it's gone. It's not apart of the Master Emerald anymore. Like it went to heaven."

Rose and Sierra exchanged looks.

"Strange, but it sounds like this monster must have originated from our world." Sierra looks at the book once more before closing it shut. "But if we go to the Master Emerald we probably can get connections with it and figure out what is really inside of it."

"Yeah, I don't think Knuckles will allow it." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Knuckles is the guardian of it?" Rose asked.

He nods in response.

"He's an echidna. He's a treasure hunter but also a guardian too." Sonic added. "But he doesn't take too kindly to strangers, but I'm sure he won't mind."

"I hope so." Sierra responded shaking her head. "But we should rest up, we'll need it."

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not!" Shouted a boy with short red hair. It was a bit of a dark color but it was just like a dark rose that was on fire. "We are not setting off a bomb in Morlea, it will make the war even more worse than it was."<p>

"Isn't it already boy? This war has gone on for far too long enough. Even the princess gave up and went to a different world because she doesn't want to get killed. It's no use Blake, we should just bomb the homes of our enemy." Said a man sitting at a table with other men surrounding it.

Blake tightened his fist. "She didn't abandon us!" He shouted. "She's trying her best to repair the crystal. So don't trash about her! For all we know is that she would never give up on us! She depending on us to do what is best once she returns! So shut it and don't bomb Morlea!"

Everyone was silent after he was done yelling.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" The man asked.

"Get in contact with the leader of Redgate, I like to have a word with him." Blake said.

The man nods and looks over at the man that sat next to him and told him to go call the leader of Redgate.

Blake looked at the other men that were sitting around the table before he left the room with the other man. They didn't say a word to each other but Blake keep thinking about his best friend that was in a different world. She had to leave her world to repair the crystal in a different world and she left him in charge so that their army won't fall into their enemy's hands.

_Rose, where are you?_

* * *

><p>Rose stirred awake and looked around the room that Tails was letting her and Sierra sleep in. It was late at night and the moon light lit up the room as Rose placed her hand on her forehead.<p>

"My nightmares are getting worse." She murmured. "Something must be happening back in Lordell, I can feel it."

She climbed out of bed and looked out the window and saw the full moon in the sky.

_Blake, what's going on over there?_

She shook her head before looking at Sierra, who was sleep peacefully. Rose smiled and looked at the tattoo that was on her neck that represented Sierra being her guardian angel.

She walked out of the bedroom without trying to make noise to wake up Sierra or Tails and decided to hang out outside for a little bit. When she left the workshop she climbed onto the roof of it and looked up at the stars.

_Everything is getting very confusing...the one thing that has me very confused is how mobians actually originated from my world. It's like, the sages trusted this world so that Silverhall would be safe here..._

She shook her head slowly and looked at the forest nearby.

Everything was so peaceful that she could stay there for days, months, even years! But something always had to disturb it. Her ears twitched as she heard something. She looked around the area, but she didn't see anything.

"Maybe it was just in my head." She mumbled, shaking her head.

She jumped off the roof and landed on her hands and feet, but her ears continued to twitch.

_There's something following me..._

She looked around once more before feeling something tightly around her windpipe. She tried to pry the hands off her neck but it was no use.

"Princess Rose huh, the doctor said you would be much powerful but it seems like you've grown weak." A deep voice said coldly.

Those words made her eyes widen.

"Princess Rose Cascella, who job is to protect the crystal? Did you really think that you'll be safe here?"

Rose struggled to get out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip around her neck.

"W-who are you?" She chocked out those last words before her consciousness faded away...

* * *

><p>When she awoke she felt a sharp pain through her head once she sat up. She placed her hands on her forehead before looking around. She was in a stone room filled with nothing. No windows, one light source from a light bulb, and it was VERY cold.<p>

"Hmm, it's great to know that your finally awake."

She looked around before seeing a white tiger in front of her. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans that had a few holes in them. Black shoes that looked exactly like Sonic's but had a different color to it.

"Who are you?" Rose asked.

Oh, my name is Lucas, I was created by Doctor Eggman to capture you, but that's not what I want to talk about at the moment." He says, placing his hand on his chin. "You see, I hear that your so called crystal has shattered and now you're in search for the missing shards."

Rose didn't reply.

"And I was thinking maybe we can make a deal." He finished.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"I know ways of getting the crystal back to normal without having to find all of the pieces." He says, "And in exchange for my help, you will help me and Eggman take over the world."

Rose narrows her eyes and she stood up.

"I already told that man a million times that I wouldn't help him, so no. I don't accept your deal." She said.

Lucas sighs in annoyance, placing his hand on the back of his head.

"This all could have gone so simple. You know, by getting all of your shards back will send you back to your world. Our world..." He said.

Rose shook her head.

"You were created with Lordian blood, but your not one of us. Your powers are unlimited, nothing like what happens back in my own world." She said.

Lucas chuckles in response, cupping her chin in his hand. "You're very smart, darling. No wonder why you're a guardian. But you failed to protect the crystal? What would you're people think of you when you return home?" He mocked.

Rose glares at him before pushing him away from her.

"That won't happen." She claimed. "They wouldn't want to get rid of me."

"Oh, but what about your sisters? Your close friend? Are you sure that you're people aren't blaming you for your parent's death? Maybe Blake doesn't care about you and took the throne to himself."

Rose placed her hands to her head and fell on her knees.

"S-shut up!" She shouted. "S-stop!"

Lucas grins slightly, placing his hand on top of her head, making her flinch.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with that anymore, not when you're here." He said softly.

She pushed him back again and she pressed herself against the wall. Trying to stay a far distance away from him.

"S-stay away from me..." She warned, her body shaking in fear.

Lucas laughs silently before placing his hand on the door knob.

"I'll be returning in the morning, so I suggest you get some rest." He said, before opening the door and leaving.

Rose listened until she couldn't hear his footsteps and then curled up into a ball for warmth. She was actually worried and scared. She was never like that before but now that Lucas had captured her and brought her to Eggman.

Rose tried her best to calm down, but she couldn't at all. She was now worried about her people, her best friend Blake, her sisters, especially what's going on with the war.

She then felt something wet go down her face as she placed her hand on her cheek and wiped it away.

"I-I'm crying?" She mumbled.

She shook her head and laid down on the cold ground.

_Who is Lucas? Was this the creation that Eggman was telling me and Sonic about when he captured Sierra?_

She sighs and closed her eyes before she fell asleep.


	11. GUN's Spy, Shadow the Hedgehog

**Chapter 11 GUN's Spy, Shadow the Hedgehog**

"Girl, wake up." A deep voice said, shaking her shoulder.

Rose slowly awoke when she opened her eyes to see the mysterious hedgehog in front of her. Black fur, and crimson red eyes that stared into hers.

"S-Shadow?" She stuttered.

"Do you want to leave this place or not?" He asked.

Her eyes furrowed in surprise.

"You're going to help me?"

He nods.

"Why? I thought that you were helping Eggman get what he wants..."

He shook his head. "That was before, I'm actually a spy for GUN." He said.

"GUN?" She asked.

"Guardian Units of Nation." He explains. "Don't worry about that though, we should get going before Lucas gets here."

To her surprise, Shadow picks her up and started to run at the same speed as Sonic. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't find her anywhere, Sonic!" Sierra exclaimed. "I think she was kidnapped!"<p>

"Kidnapped? But weren't you in the same room with her last night?" Sonic asked.

"I was but I think she might have went outside during the middle of the night and that's when she was probably taken away!"

"If that's true then we have to go and rescue her." Tails said.

"But who would try to kidnap her?" Sonic questioned.

They thought for a moment before their eyes widen.

"Eggman!"

* * *

><p>"You can open your eyes now, Rose." A deep voice said.<p>

Rose slowly opened her eyes and saw that Shadow had arrived in a field. He sets her down on her feet as she looked at him.

"GUN is an agency that works for the military, right?" She asked.

Shadow nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Did Eggman ever mention anything about me to you? About my world and what I am?"

"Except for the spirit, that's it."

Rose looks around the field before looking back at the hedgehog. "The thing is, back in my world we're currently fighting through a war." She explains. "I sent myself in this world to find the missing shards of a crystal that allows my people to use their powers. I was suppose to protect it and I only have two of the shards so far."

Shadow nodded. "Mentioning GUN made you nervous, didn't it?" He asked.

Rose nods slowly and looked at a field of flowers nearby.

"The strange thing about this world, is that it's connected with my own. It's a bit complicated to explain so..."

Rose couldn't stop think about her world after explaining it.

"I'm a princess as well..." She mumbled.

"Princess?" Shadow said, turning to her slightly.

Rose nodded. "Yes, I keep thinking that the people back in my world think I abandoned them so that I could stay out of the war." She sighs once she finished her sentence.

"I'm sure they don't." Shadow said, shaking her head. "You're doing what's best for them."

"I guess...it's just, since my parents death it harder and harder to command an army for the war and to protect the crystal."

"Your life is that hard?" Shadow asked.

Rose nodded once more before looking at the hedgehog. "It's how it is back in my world. It's been three years since it has commenced. My young sisters never came to visit. They're very important people to the gods and goddesses of my world. So I had to become the ruler of my land to lead the war."

Before Rose could talk more, a blue flash of wind past them and knocked Shadow a far distance away from her. Rose looked around and before she could ask Shadow if he was alright someone stood in front of her. His arms spread out to protect her.

"Sonic! Don't hurt him!" Rose cried.

The blue blur looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Don't hurt him? He's probably planning on taking you to Eggman!" He exclaimed.

"It's actually the complete opposite." Shadow grunted, getting off the ground. "I saved her from Eggman."

Sonic looks at Shadow and then back at Rose.

"Rose? Is he telling the truth?" Sonic asked, giving her a serious look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's true." She said.

Sonic sighed, lowering his arms to his side.

Shadow folded his arms. "The only reason I was working for Eggman was that I was a spy for GUN."

"Rouge said you quit." Sonic added.

"That was apart of the plan. She knew too."

"But you still kidnapped Rose!"

Rose shook her head. "He didn't. It was the mythical creature that Eggman wanted to create, remember?" She asked. Sonic looked at her. "It took you?"

"He." She corrected. "He's a mobian and he's more powerful than I thought he was. He's powers don't run on the crystal, he has his own ways of getting his power. But, I there's something that Sierra and I need to tell you Sonic."

* * *

><p>When they went back the workshop, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails, waiting for Sierra and Rose to explain what they had to tell them. The two girls sat down in a chair and sighed.<p>

"There were ancient legends back in our world." Rose started. "But there is one that Gavin is after and wants it to happen again, my parents have told me about this story when they were very young. This legend involved all nine crystals that are all over Lordell."

"But there are risks." Sierra continued. "When trying to bring all nine crystals together will create ultimate power, a power that will destroy every world there is."

"That explains why there are guardians right?" Tails asked.

Rose and Sierra nodded at the same time.

"Those were the reasons. They knew that power like that shouldn't fall into the hands of evil. Gavin wants to use that power to take over everything, but what he doesn't realize is that power like that is something that can take over the body and destroy everything until it becomes a world of nothing but monsters."

"Gavin already a few of the crystals in his possession. Which means there's only a few more left for him to steal. That's why I sent the shards of the crystal to this world, so that Gavin doesn't have a chance when I search for them." Rose finished.

"And when you repair it you both are planning on returning home?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Sierra said with a nod. "We can't leave our world like with a war going on. It's our duty."

Rose nods. "It's Sierra's job to be my guardian angel, while I, am the Princess of Mistdell, my duty is to protect my people from the war."

"But when you return home we won't be able to see you again, what will happen to you while we are clueless?" Tails asked.

Sierra shook her head. "This war is known through out the galaxy. I'm sure if we find people who have mystical powers from our world will know. You just got to find them. We have only two shards, we have to start searching." She stand up out of the chair and looks at Rose. "Blake might not be able to defend his army much longer, we must hurry."

Rose looks at her with worried eyes before nodding.

"It's best if we go in separate groups. It's best to find them all together if we go in groups."

"It's that risky? With that tiger you were telling us about, wouldn't he try to capture you again?" Sonic said, folding his arms.

"He startled me. I'm okay now." Rose said, adjusting her bands on her wrists. "His power is something I never encountered before, I'll be fine. Mythical powers against his will be no problem to beat. As long as I have the two shards I won't lose."

"We'll have to go in two groups." Tails said.

"I can search from the air with the X-Tornado." Tails said.

"I'll go with you. My sight from the sky is like watching a bird eat from a mile away." Sierra said.

"I'll search through the city, I'll see if I can find anything from there." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"Then me and Rose can search the forest and the canyon. We'll come back here once the sun starts to set." Sonic said.

"Keep your communicators with you." Tails said, walking over to a table before picking up something.

"I also made this for you and Sierra, Rose." He held out something to the two as they held it in their hands.

Rose held a device in her hand that had two separate parts. One that attaches to her ear, and another that goes on her belt.

Sierra held a device that was a two piece as well. One that were attached to her belt and another that were like glasses but had one lens that is hooked over her ear.

"They're communicators. These ones have a built in computer so that you can do more research if you need it." He explains.

"Great!" They placed them on and were amazed by how Tails managed to make it.

"Let's get going."


	12. Underwater

**Chapter 12 Underwater**

"Anything so far?" Sonic asked, when Rose landed in front of him.

"Nothing, I can't sense it either, there wasn't one in the canyon, so there must be one here." She said, sighing.

"Hey, cheer up." Sonic said, patting her on the back. "We'll find them, don't worry!" He reassured.

Rose looks at him and smiles a tad bit. "Right, let's keep searching, I'm sure we'll find it."

"Great! Let's go."

Her and Sonic have been searching for a while and they haven't come across anything yet. Rose was still think about Blake. He was risking his life to protect their people, even Rose. But since the crystal was broken they couldn't use their powers.

Blake can't even transform into a phoenix because of it. Rose however knew that she was their own hope left to repair it and return it to where it original was. Rose knew she was had have to say goodbye to Sonic and the others, but she has been thinking that she'll never see them again after she leaves with Sierra.

They were both very important people in Mistdell and they can't leave their people like that. But since she met Sonic and the others she has been able to discover the wonders of their world and learn a lot about many things she never had heard of.

She admired how Sonic was able to run at the speed of sound, or how Tails is able to create such machines at such a young age. Were they the descendants of Lordians that traveled through space in Silverhall? But a thought came to her mind that she had experienced before.

_Her dreams._

Lately, Rose has been having dreams about this warrior. Or at least a savior. She couldn't tell who or what it was, but she knew that it was someone who saved the galaxy.

"Hey Sonic." Rose asked, breaking the silence. "Have you been having strange dreams lately?"

"Strange dreams?" He questioned, looking over at Rose. "Um, come to think of it, yes. Why do you ask?" His eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"The same thing has been happening. I've been having dreams about this warrior who saved the galaxy from something evil. But I can't tell who it was." She explains.

"I've been having the same thing." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head. "But what does it all mean?"

Rose shrugs, folding her arms to her chest. "I don't know. Legends of my land are filling this world. And it's strange."

"So you're saying that the gods of your world are placing their own legends into ours?" He questioned.

"It's possible. But there is one legend that is very important is how Silverhall was able to travel through space and picks this world to keep it safe in."

They walk through the trail and didn't see anything.

"It's really quiet now." Rose commented, looking around.

"Too quiet." Sonic added.

They came a stop, listening to, well...nothing. Rose had good hearing even if she wasn't a mobian, since she was a sorceress they could do anything they desired. Rose has many abilities, but up to a certain limit to where she could run out of energy at any moment.

"Might want to use that shard." Sonic said, getting in his fighting stance.

Rose looks at Sonic and then at the ground. She wasn't sure about it. Her expression went to confusion to sadness. Sonic looks at her and noticed the sad expression on her face. He gets out of his fighting stance and stood in front of the fox.

Her time was running out. She could sense the dying souls in her world. There was something happening, something very bad.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

She looked up at the blue blur and saw the concerned look in his green eyes.

"My world...I can't stay here any longer." She said, shaking her head.

The blue hedgehog looks at her confused, wondering what she meant. "What do you mean? What happened back in your world?"

"I sense many souls dying in my world." She explains. "Sonic, I need all of the shards now. I can't stay here much longer."

Sonic's eyes widen.

"We only have two of the shards, we are we going to do?" He asked.

She sighs, looking down at the ground. "I have only a week before Sierra and I have to return home. If we don't collect all of the shards...I'll lose the war, and life will end as we know it."

Sonic didn't know how to respond to that. After all, Rose has her purpose to serve. When she returns home, he can't see her anymore. He never had a great partner like her before. Even if he had only known her for a few days, she was a princess and a guardian, she has to do what is best for his world and her own.

"Sonic, we must hurry. For the sake of both worlds we must find the remaining shards." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

_"This is Sierra, Rose, do you read me?"_ A voice asked through her communicator.

She takes her hand off her shoulder and placed it to her ear.

"This is Rose, Sierra, what is it?" She asked.

Sonic waited for her to hang up before he was going to ask what was up. He then noticed the expression on her face, which made him a bit curious.

"You're serious, right?" She asked, her eyes widening in shock. "Okay, we'll met you both and Shadow by the beach."

She hangs up and turns to Sonic who folded his arms.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sierra and Tails found two." She said, calming herself down. "And Shadow found one. But he called back and says that he found one at the beach, but he can't reach it. Come on, let's go."

A smile appeared on Sonic's face before he picks her up and runs at the speed of sound. He noticed the smile on her face, she was happy that his friends had found a few of the shards and now Rose and Sierra were inches away of returning home.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, there's no way that it could be that deep underwater." Said the twin tailed fox, standing up.<p>

"I can sense it, it's that deep." Sierra said. "It somewhere to the point when trying to come back for air would lead to death."

In the matter of seconds, a burst of wind blows past them as they saw Sonic and Rose standing by.

"It's underwater?" Rose asked, walking over to them.

"Yeah, but it's all the way down at the bottom of the ocean." Sierra explains, turning to the two.

"Did you find one with the water element?" She asked.

"We did, that's we were waiting for you." Sierra hands the shard to Rose as she stared down at it.

"I can get it." She said. "If this really carries the water element, I can do it."

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

Rose nods, "I'm sure."

She held the shard tightly in her hand before it started to glow. She was glowing as well as the shard disappeared out of her hand and filled her body with its powers. Transformation took place as she run into the water and dives in.

When the glow stopped she was completely different. Her fur was replaced with light blue scales and fins on her arms, legs, and tail. She had gills on her neck and also only had one tail. In her hands, she wielded a trident. It was as large as it was meant to be, but it was powerful enough to pierce through skin and kill the target.

But what she didn't realize was that her communicator wasn't meant for the water and it was shot. She swam deep into the water until she noticed something. She used her trident and made it glow to show some light underwater. Her eyes widen in shock once she noticed something. It was a wrecked ship, but it seems to be stuck between the rocks that was keeping it from falling deeper into the sea.

"There must have been travelers maybe even hundreds of years after Silverhall came to this world." She said, thinking for a moment before she swam towards it. "But it seems like they were stuck in a storm or something attacked whoever was sailing the sea with this ship."

She noticed how old the wood was and now easily it could break. She smiles slightly. "Maybe the shard is inside of it. Better check first."

She looks around and noticed an small opening not to far from her. She swims through it and used the trident like a flashlight. She noticed many things around it floating in the water and some of it destroyed.

"I must be getting close, I can sense it."

She searched the lower floors of the ship and soon leaded to the captain's cabin. She swims through the broken door and looks around. She then noticed a treasure chest in front of her and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She then used her trident and put pressure on it to get it to fit. When she heard it crack she smiles in her success and opens it. Her eyes widen in shock when she noticed gems, jewels, anything that was made of any kind of diamond.

"Amazing." She commented, picking up a jewel. "But the shard has got to be in here." She searched it while she had the trident in her other hand as a light source to see. She searched for a couple of minutes before she spotted in.

"Found it!" She picks it up and held it close to her. "We're almost home. This makes this one number six. Only six more to go." She could sense it strong powers through it, which made her even more happy. She was close to getting home. She'll be able to save her people once she gets them all.

It disappeared out of her hand before she closed the treasure chest. But when she closed it, the whole ship started to shake, which startled her.

"Looks like that my cue to get out of here." She held her trident tightly in her hands before she started to swim away. The support that was keeping the ship from falling was giving away, which means she didn't have much time left before it was going to sink to the bottom of the sea. She quickly exits the ship before she saw it plummet to the deepest part of the sea.

"Dang, that's got to be deep." She mumbled.

She shrugs it off and swims up to the surface. When her head was out of the water, she waves to the others, giving them the signal that she had gotten the shard.

"Rose! Get out of there!" Sierra shouted to her.

Rose was confused at first and didn't know what she meant. But when she noticed something swim out of the water in front of her, her eyes widen. A large robotic octopus in front her. She tried to swim away as quickly as she could but the robot managed to catch her and held her in the air as she struggled to get out of its grasp.

* * *

><p>"Tails! The X-Tornado!" Sonic told the twin tailed fox.<p>

"Right!"

Tails quickly climbs into the ship as Sonic and Shadow stood on the wing.

Tails took off as Sierra stayed behind since she could barely do anything from where she was at, but an idea came to her mind. She looked down at the shard in her hand as she got an idea.

She used the shard that had the light element. The shard then disappeared out of her hand as transformation to its place. Her fur was still white but instead her hair was much longer and her tail as well, and instead of a sword there was a bow in her hand.

An arrow appears in her hand as she placed it to the bow, pulling the string back, angling her shot at the robot. When she released the arrow it went flying at fast speed, passing the X-Tornado and hits the tentacle as it pierces right through it, break it. Rose was falling but the X-Tornado quickly flew into her direction and the blue blur managed to grab a hold of her hand before she fell straight into the sea.

"What was that?" Tails asked loudly over the loud engine on the X-Tornado.

"That was a Speed Arrow." Rose explains. "That one of the powers that Sierra could use when she used the light element from the shard I gave her earlier."

Sonic pulls her up as she transformed back to normal, the shard disappearing when she snapped her fingers.

"Whahaha! Seems like I found them!"

They look up in the air and noticed a hovercraft above the robot.

"Eggman!" They cried.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" He laughs evilly. "Shadow you traitor! I should have known!"

Shadow smirks folding his arms.

Rose looks over at Sonic and whispered something in his ear.

"You sure?" He asked.

Rose nods. "I'm sure."

Sonic nods slowly before she summoned up another shard. When the shard disappeared Sonic quickly boosted her up into the air as transformation took place. A bright light appeared, making everyone shield their eyes from the bright light.

Her fur was a bright white and she had now nine tails instead of six. They also noticed something different about her was that instead of having wings she had robotic wings that looked exactly like angel wings, but made of metal.

In her hands were shurikens in her hands that were shaped like wings that were white.

"That's the element air, Rose can use that power to defeat the robot!" Sierra exclaimed.


	13. Sierra's Sorrow and a Dream of Future

**Chapter 13 Sierra's Sorrow and a Dream of the Future**

"I won't give up!" Cried Rose. "This is what I was meant to do!" She throws two shurikens at the robot, cutting the other tentacles off of it.

"Go Sonic!" She told him.

Sonic nods, jumping off the plane towards the robot. He curls into a ball and goes right through it. Rose flew down and grabbed a hold of Sonic's hand before he landed in the water, soaring back into the air.

"Good idea, Rose." Sonic said, winking at her.

She smiles and nods.

She lets go of Sonic's hand and he lands back on the X-Tornado. Tails flies his plane in her direction as they head in Sierra's direction. Rose dives down, holding out her hand to Sierra. Sierra takes her hand as they flew back into the air, flying beside the X-Tornado as Sonic grins.

"Great! That should teach Eggman not to mess with us!" He laughs.

Rose smile brightly, nodding again.

"Let's get back to my workshop!" Tails said. "We can come up with a new plan there!"

"Good idea." Sierra said. "We're only missing six more before the crystal can return to normal."

* * *

><p>"Light, air, water, earth, ice, and fire. We're only missing energy, darkness, electricity, weather, plant, and poison." Rose stated, sitting back in the chair. "We only have seven days to find the remaining shards before we run out of time and have to head home."<p>

"What will happen if you don't go back home?" Tails asked.

"We'll be hunted down. The gods and goddesses are not too common with supernaturals going to different worlds. But since we're doing this for a good reason they're giving us time to find the remaining shards." Sierra said, crossing her arms.

"There's one thing I'm concerned about though." Rose said, standing up, turning to Sierra. "Guardian Angels aren't human, so if we head back to our world, then we don't know what will happen to you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Guardian Angels are original dead spirits who are chosen by the gods to protect someone very important, royal, or warrior, it doesn't matter." She said. "Sierra, was like that, but I'm not sure if she'll have her human body back once we get back home."

"I'll be gone." Sierra said. "My existence will fade, you know that Rose. Me being a mobian wasn't a decision by our gods, it was fate. And fate is tell us that I don't have much time before I'm gone. I won't be a Guardian Angel anymore, rather I'll be in heaven again."

"That can't happen!" Tails exclaimed.

"Sadly destiny doesn't approve of it, it has to happen. If Sierra stays in this world she'll be hunted down and killed! She won't go back to heaven then, hell is the destination for people who don't obey the gods." Rose shakes her head. "It's just heart breaking to know that you'll be gone. You've been my friend since I was little, it's nothing I'm use too. Blake and you are my only family I have left, I barely even see my sisters."

Sierra hung her head low, trying best not to think about the negatives. "For now, all we can do is find the shards and repair the crystal to its normal state."

Rose frowns, but nodded. "Tomorrow we can search again. There are only six more left."

* * *

><p>Everyone was already asleep since it was late at night, Rose however was on the roof again, but she wasn't alone this time. Sonic decided to go up there with her since he couldn't get some sleep.<p>

"Sonic?" Rose asked. "What do you think will become of the future?"

Sonic looked over at her confused. "The future? Um, I never thought about that before." He said. "If I were to think about it, then...I'm guessing you're still worried about Sierra." He changed the subject instantly, and Rose already knew he guessed it instantly.

She didn't want to keep worrying about it, so that's why she asked Sonic that question. She nodded in response, looking up at the stars.

"I know I shouldn't be trying to disobey the gods but, Sierra is like a sister to me. I don't want her gone." She said. "The strange this is, how is it that the sages of...that's it!"

Sonic noticed the smile on her face, his expression changed a bit. "What?" He asked.

Rose turned to him. "I figured out why the mythical powers here don't work! Sonic, like Sierra and I we can't stay in a world like this forever, we need to go back home because of the gods! The ones who traveled Silverhall were trying to get away from our world, but were hunted down and caught, that's why no one in this world has mythical powers! The sages must have known of this but they knew the ones also traveling in Silverhall would die, but the sages wouldn't keep their immortal lives, they sacrificed their lives so that a new race could grow on this world! They got rid of the mythical powers on those people so the gods had no use to bring them back into our world and that's when the mobian race came to be!" Rose takes a deep breath after her look explanation.

Sonic's eyes widen, a few minutes of silences.

"So you're saying that...I could have had mythical powers?" He asked.

Rose nods. "Right! But you were only able to get one talent or ability. Your ability is speed. It explains why you're able to run so fast, like Tails's talent with building robots, planes, anything."

Sonic chuckles, standing up. "Well, it's great to know that my ancestors traveled through space." He said. "But it's better to have a friend who is trying her best to do what's right for both of our worlds."

Rose smiles brightly, nodding.


	14. A Fate Accepted

**Chapter 14 A Fate Accepted**

3 days had passed, and Rose and her crew hasn't been able to find any of the remaining shards. Only four days left before they had to go home, and the fate of the everyone's world is at stake. They were going in separate groups again like before. Tails and Sierra in one, Shadow alone, and Rose and Sonic. Rose carried all six shards with her because of Lucas she didn't want it to fall into their hands. Rose was unsure about all of still, her world was still at war, her best friend taking care of it all while she was trying to do her part.

Finding all of the missing shards is what a guardian must do for their people. Rose hasn't spoke with many guardians, but she knows what its like to be one. Rose had Sierra with her the whole time, and Blake, without them she wouldn't be a great guardian. But with the crystal at the state it is in right now, Mistdell won't have the power to defend itself so they'll need help from their allies to protect them.

Rose was even more nervous, she left Blake in charge and now he can't change forms to defend himself. She cared about him deeply, the two of them were close friends since she was learning to become a guardian. All of the shards were powerful enough to even destroy everything, but if all nine crystals are together it would create a world filled with no life.

"Its been three days." Rose said. "I don't think we're going to find them."

"Hey, don't think like that." Sonic said, patting her on the back. "We'll find them―."

Sonic was going to continue until there was something in front of them. Rose picks it up and turns it on to see a hologram of their enemy.

"So Rose, I see that you have successfully found six of those missing shards." Lucas said. "But I see your having trouble finding the remaining ones left."

Rose narrows her eyes. "And why do you want to talk?" She asked.

"I'll gladly make a deal with you again. This time you might want to accept it. If you want to remaining shards, you have to surrender yourself to us and you're friends will not die, and you can repair it if you want also, be lucky." He said.

"And if I don't?"

"Then say goodbye to your world and this one, because without them won't the world be doomed? You've got 2 hours to decide. Choose wisely girl."

It shuts off as Rose threw it to the ground, breaking it.

"That jerk, he can't seriously have the remaining shards left. He's probably trying to trick us." Sonic said, folding his arms.

"Tricking us or not, we need them to repair the crystal. I have to go." Rose said, her head low.

"What?! Why!? We don't even know if he has them!" He exclaimed.

"It's our only option, if I don't go he'll kill everyone, and you! I'm sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog."

She placed her hand on his forehead, casting a spell.

"Rose―!"

He collapsed to the ground, his eyes shut when he was knocked out.

Rose frowns, a few tears forming in her eyes. "It's what I must do, you know that. I'm sorry Sonic, and this isn't goodbye, not yet."

In her hands appeared a shard and she transformed into what she was when she battled with Eggman's robot three days ago. She took of into the air, in search of Eggman's base.

* * *

><p>When Rose landed in front of building, she sighs and turns back to normal.<p>

"Lucas, I'm here, and I came here alone." She called.

The large doors open, Lucas and Eggman walk through.

"So you decided to show yourself. Are you agreeing to our deal?" Lucas asked, crossing his arms.

"I'll accept it if you show me the shards." She said.

"Of course." Lucas nods to Eggman, telling him to show them to her.

He presses a button on a small remote he held in his hand and a robot walks out, holding the display of the remaining six shards.

"Now that you've seen them, do you accept?"

Rose bit her lip.

She could sense the strong powers through the shards, they were the ones she had been looking for, and now she knew that she had to make the right decision.

"I accept." She managed to get out.

Lucas grins. "Great."

"Now our plans can commence." Eggman presses the button again and the shards started to glow. The shards Rose had appeared and surrounded her, her eyes widen in shock. The shards the robot had flew in her direction, all 12 shards circling her until it all came at her at once, entering her body with large amounts of pain. She staggers, gasping for a breath of air.

"W-what are you trying to do to me?" She stuttered.

"We morph the shards with your body, the crystal is restored once again, and that would be you." Eggman said.

Rose's eyes widen. "You mean that I've been―."

"The crystal the whole time? Yes. And we will use you to take over this pathetic world." Lucas finished for her.

Rose gasps, standing up.

"You broke our deal!" She exclaimed.

"We didn't, I said that if you turn yourself in we would give you the shards back, and we did. Now you have to do your part of the deal." Lucas said.

She felt the strong powers of the crystal inside of her, and it was really powerful, it made it impossible for her to even stand. But she staggers, her vision becoming blurry.

_I'm sorry Sonic..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, plot twists! This story is almost over! Only 3 chapters left! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	15. Memories of Friendship and Sorrow

**Chapter 15 Memories of Friendship and Sorrow**

"Sonic, wake up." A voice said shaking his shoulder.

He opens his eyes, and sat up. Sierra had been trying to shake him awake, while Tails stood beside them, both having worried looks on their face.

"What happened?" He asked. "Where's Rose?"

"Wasn't she with you?" Tails asked.

"Yeah but...She went to Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, remembering what happened.

**_"I'm sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog." _**Those were the last words he had heard from her before she cast a spell on him.

"Eggman? Why would she go to him?" Sierra asked, helping him up.

"Eggman's creation said that they found the six shards and wanted to make a deal with Rose. She must have went to them to get the shards." He said.

"We have to go rescue her! Shadow went looking for her when we found you here, do you know where he's base is at?" Sierra asked.

"It's somewhere around here. That is unless he moved to another area. We have to go and get her back." Sonic said, a bit of a smirk appeared on his face. "I should teach Eggman not to mess with us, because he's got one of our friends."

They nod at the same time.

"I should be able to sense Rose's strong powers, I can lead you right to her." Sierra said.

"Good, let's get going before Eggman tries to do anything funny."

* * *

><p>When Rose awoke she found herself strapped to a machine, her arms and legs bound to it. She was inside of a capsule, but it was something she could probably escape from. When tried to get out of it, she cried out in pain when a bolt of electricity struck her.<p>

"I wouldn't do that." Lucas said, leaning against the machine. "Unless you asking for a death wish, then I suggest you don't struggle."

Rose grumbled, listening to his words. "What are you planning on doing to me?" She asked, ticked off.

"Didn't I tell you already?" He said annoyed.

"Yes, but you didn't tell what else you had on mind."

Lucas grins slightly. "Well, I won't tell you much but, we're planning on taking over you're world once we have taken this one and gotten rid of that hedgehog. And you are going to do it." A smirk appeared on his face.

Rose gasps. "Never! I won't!" She rejected.

"You will." A voice echoed through the large chamber. They looked up to see Eggman sitting at his computer. "This machine will change you from the inside out, you won't be your normal self."

Rose's eyes widen, struggling again, but the pain only got worse.

_I won't kill him, I won't...I rather be dead then kill him, this world needs Sonic...but if I die the crystal will shatter again, and all hopes for this world and mine will disappear for good...Blake, Sierra, where are you when I need you?_

But before she knew it, her consciousness started to fade, everything was turning into something she never wanted.

_I'm sorry Sonic the Hedgehog...I'm sorry..._

* * *

><p>"There it is, right there." Sierra pointed out, staring at the large building that was located deep within the ground. It seemed to be in a cave, but he must have destroyed the cave and built his base over it.<p>

"Seems like Eggman loves to make new toys." Sonic joked, grinning.

"Wait, there's something different I sense." Sierra said, holding her hands out towards the large structure. "I sense the power of all of the shards, the crystal is restored."

"So Lucas wasn't lying when he said that they found all of them." Sonic glanced around. "Where is Shadow? I thought he was coming." He glances over at Tails.

"He went to get Rouge and Omega." Tails said. "We're going to need all of the help we can get."

Sonic nods, looking back at the structure. "They'll catch up in time for the party, for now lets get it started."

* * *

><p><em>"Rose, my name is Rose. I'm a sorceress."<em>

_..._

_..._

_"Well all I can say is that I never seen anything like this place before. There were many flower fields nearby the shrine but, I never seen anything like this before."_

_..._

_..._

_"You just got to keep on smiling and your all set. That always just gives me a chance to blow your mind away."_

_..._

_..._

_"It's the only world that created life around it. The other planets were created by gods beyond our little world. Although we have this one goddess who rules everything, she's known around these worlds, the galaxies, and even through time. She is the world's powerful goddess and she maintains everything. She's the reason everything is like this. Hope, love, friendship, anger, sadness, mostly any kind of feeling is her doing."_

_..._

_..._

_"However there are legends that are still unknown about this world, mobians really did come from our world but it seems that their mythical powers are fading away day by day."_

_..._

_..._

_"Yes, apparently from this ancient story right here, it says that the seven Chaos Emeralds were from a tribe of echidnas. A ritual took place for power and it seems like even before a battle took place for a monster that resides inside of the Master Emerald. These people were one with a pure heart of light and they sacrificed their lives to keep the monster inside of the Master Emerald."_

_..._

_..._

_ "It's how it is back in my world. It's been three years since it has commenced. My young sisters never came to visit. They're very important people to the gods and goddesses of my world. So I had to become the ruler of my land to lead the war."_

_..._

_..._

_"Guardian Angels are original dead spirits who are chosen by the gods to protect someone very important, royal, or warrior, it doesn't matter. Sierra, was like that, but I'm not sure if she'll have her human body back once we get back home."_

_..._

_..._

_"I figured out why the mythical powers here don't work! Sonic, like Sierra and I we can't stay in a world like this forever, we need to go back home because of the gods! The ones who traveled Silverhall were trying to get away from our world, but were hunted down and caught, that's why no one in this world has mythical powers! The sages must have known of this but they knew the ones also traveling in Silverhall would die, but the sages wouldn't keep their immortal lives, they sacrificed their lives so that a new race could grow on this world! They got rid of the mythical powers on those people so the gods had no use to bring them back into our world and that's when the mobian race came to be!"_

_..._

_..._

_"Tricking us or not, we need them to repair the crystal. I have to go."_

_..._

_..._

_"I'm sorry, Sonic the Hedgehog..."_

_..._

_..._

_Rose's memories were fading, somehow she barely could remember his name. Was she already possessed? She didn't know, her magic was twice its original strength and one mistake would destroy a large radius of land. What was she going to do? Was she going to surrender her life to keep Sonic alive? Or would she kill him and allow Eggman and Lucas to take over this world and her own? Voices were calling to her, goddesses, sages, other magical sorceresses and sorcerers. She knew her destiny, but this wasn't her fate. Not to become the crystal itself and risk her life all at once._

* * *

><p>"In here, Rose should be inside of this room." Sierra said, pressing the button to open the door.<p>

When they walked inside it was very dark.

"I can't see a thing." Sonic commented.

"I can't use my powers. It's like their being blocked by something." Sierra said.

"I don't have a flashlight on me." Tails added.

"You don't need one." A sly voice said before the lights flicked on before they worked correctly.

In front of them they saw Lucas leaning against a machine, his arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face. Eggman sitting a few meters away on his hovercraft. But when they turned their attention back to the machine they saw a familiar fox inside of it.

"Rose!" They cried.

"What have you done to her?!" Sierra demanded.

"Nothing a little magic can't do." Lucas said. "Your friend has been the seal to the crystal the whole time, haven't you realized that wolf? Because it seems like you knew for some time already." He smirks.

"What?" Sonic looks over at Sierra, noticing the disappointed look on her face.

"It's true," She said, shaking her head. "But that's beside the point, now let her go!"

"Let her go?" Lucas takes a few steps forward, the other tense up. "I'm afraid we can't do that." Lucas looks at the fox, then at the others. "We are currently trying to steal all of her powers so that I can be a god and take over this pathetic world. And you Sonic the Hedgehog, will die with the ones who deny it!" He points at the hedgehog before he grins.

"This has nothing to do with Rose, let her go!" Sonic said, getting in his fighting stance. "Because your messing with the wrong kind of people!"

Lucas laughs evilly, "And your about to mess with a god, a god with unlimited powers and strength. I'll kill you with all of that power, and you will face death itself when I kill you with my bare hands."

Sonic grins before the final battle started to commence once and for all. The fate of the sorceress is in their hands...

* * *

><p><strong>This took a while to write...I wasn't in the mood to finish writing this chapter yesterday but I got it done just for you guys. So there are only two chapters left after this and I can give you the names for it right now. It won't be a spoiler to what is going to happen in the end of this.<strong>

**Chapter 16 - Sierra's Wish**  
><strong>Epilogue - Our Friendship Will Last<strong>


	16. Sierra's Wish

**Chapter 16 Sierra's Wish**

"Rose, are you feeling alright?"

The young sorceress opens her eyes, looking around before she saw someone sitting next to her on the stairs.

"Blake? What happened? Where's Sonic?" She asked quickly.

"Sonic? Who's that?" He asked blankly. "I thought you couldn't leave the shrine because your the guardian?"

Rose then shook her head before turning around slightly to see the crystal in it's original place. She was human too, everything about her was normal. Did she really never go to Sonic's World? Was Sierra with her?

_Sierra? Are you there?_

She asked.

_..._She didn't get a response from her.

_Something's not right about this place..._ She thought.

"Never mind, I've been day dreaming too much," She lied, but it was the only way to get him not to get involved in it. "Besides, how's everything going back in Grassarce?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Meetings, too many. Talking about bombing Morlea to get them to surrender to us."

"A bomb?" She said confused.

But then she remember exactly before she left her world that Blake was talking to her about it. The crystal shattered the same exact day they were talking about it. Did she see the future without realizing it?

"Crazy huh? I'm surprise the commander of the army would go that far to bomb Morlea." Blake said, shaking his head.

"I'll have speak with him about it." Rose said, "But, don't you think that something strange is going to happen?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Strange?" Blake said confused, thinking for a moment. "No, why would you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know," She looks back at the crystal behind them. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." She stands up, walking towards the crystal, placing her right hand on it gently.

Blake stands up, standing beside her, "If something bad were to happen, wouldn't the crystal be acting up?" He asked.

"Yes but...I'm not sure anymore." Rose said, shaking her head.

"You'll figure it out soon," Blake said. "After all, you are the daughter of two gods, I'm sure of it."

Rose nods, thinking for a moment.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember what happened before she was looking for the shards in Sonic's world. All could she remember is...hurting him in the end and running away to get the remaining shards. Now she felt awful, how could she have done that to Sonic? She felt terrible about it, now she doesn't know if he'll trust her anymore.

"I," Rose shook her head before looking back over at Blake. "...Blake, I need you to do something for me."

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "Do what?" He asked.

"I need you to get in contact with Anubis, I need to speak with him about something." She said.

"Anubis? That guy who can see into the future?" Blake said confused.

"Yes Anubis, who else? I need to ask him a favor. It's important. Please." She practical begged.

Blake noticed the seriousness in her eyes and sighed, "Alright alright, I will. But he'll be coming all the ways from Icefay, it's going to be a while before he gets here."

Rose looks at the crystal once more, "I know that. But, I just need to speak with him." She said.

Blake nods before looking at the crystal, "Do you think that the crystal is ever going to shatter?" He asked.

Rose felt tense, "I don't know," She didn't want to tell Blake that she went into a different world and that she had to repair the shards. But the strange thing was, why couldn't she remember what happened before she attacked Sonic so that she could get the last shards? "But it makes me think that it could though. There's a chance that it could."

* * *

><p>Sierra jumped back, dodging Lucas's lightning that nearly struck her arm.<p>

"He's way too powerful." She said to the blue hedgehog. "I can't even get a single hit."

Sonic grits his teeth, but grinned. "It's nothing I can't handle."

But before the blue blur could start running, Sierra stopped him by grabbing a hold of his quills, "Sonic, I know a way to stop him, but it's risky."

The two mobians then jumped out of the way, dodging another bolt of lightning. They landed a far distance from each other, Sonic looking in her direction. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I should be able to stop him from taking all of Rose's powers, but it's going to be very risky. I could die if I were to get my powers taken away from me."

Sonic nods, "Do what you can, I'll distract him for now."

Sonic curls into a ball and charges towards Lucas. But he only launched a bolt of lightning, striking the blue hedgehog. It was so powerful that it launched him into the wall. He sat up, holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

"That's so intense power." He said to himself. "But that's Rose's power he's taking."

However the yellow fox, Tails, was sneaking through the lab and making his way to Eggman's computer. Since Eggman was distracted, Tails quickly and quietly hacked into his system and caused a blackout.

When the lights went out, Sonic could barely see a thing, it was until he noticed a fireball being launched in his direction. His eyes widen in horror before he throw himself on the ground, dodging the flames that contacted with the wall, his eyes widen in shock.

"Jeez, I can't even do that and he's more powerful than me."

* * *

><p>"Anubis, it's good to see you again." Rose shook the man's hand, noticing his strong grip.<p>

"The same goes to you Rose, I was wondering when we would met again." He said, letting their hands fall to their sides. "What did you want to speak to me about?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the future. I understand that you have the ability to see the future, and I was wondering if something bad was going to happen." She said.

She didn't want anyone to know that she went into Sonic's World, and that she had to repair the shards. But to her people, it never happened, it's like she was only just dreaming about it.

"Anything bad? Just the war, that's mostly it." He said.

Rose thought for a few seconds, "Anything bad about the crystals in our world?"

"The crystals? No, not at all. Do you think something is going to happen?" He asked.

Rose sighed, "Something like that. There is a chance that the crystal could shatter into shards, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, but that was many generations ago, during the big war between the land far away from our very own kingdom. It's located all the way across the world and we never spoken with them since." Anubis said.

Rose nods, "I understand, sorry bringing you all the way out here Anubis." She said.

"There's no need to apologize." He said, shaking his head. "Your just worried about our world's future. I'm sure this world will end some enough and we'll be at peace again."

Rose smiles, nodding. But she was still unsure about it all. Sierra was a gift to her parents and yet she wasn't responding to her at all. Was everything she had done was for nothing? She wasn't sure, but she knew that she would get her answers soon...

But before she could say her goodbyes to Anubis, her vision fades and she falls to the ground, and she is no longer conscious, but asleep..?

* * *

><p>Sierra barely could make her way through the lab since it was a blackout. But she was able to sense Rose's strong powers so it lead her right to the machine. She could hear Sonic and Lucas fighting each other in the dark, she could see the fireballs he launched at the blue blur and also Sonic managing to get a hit on him.<p>

Sierra then came to a stop, noticing how close she was to the machine after she could sense the strong powers of Rose and the crystal that had combined with her body.

_If what Lucas had said was true that Rose is the really crystal, then I can save her with my powers. The crystal is fully repaired and now we have to return home...she has to return home..._

Sierra tried to hold back to tears before holding out her hands towards the machine.

_Rose, can you hear me?_

She asked.

...

She got no reply, she held the tears back, but they already slipped out.

_Even if you can't, I just want you to know that...you've been a great friend to me. I never had someone like you who is as strong as you. Thank you for everything Rose..._

When the lights turned back on, everyone noticed Sierra standing in front of the machine, holding out her hands to summon up a spell.

"Sierra! You're way to close to the machine! Get away from it!" Tails exclaimed.

Sierra looks over at the fox, "I know that, but this is what I have to do to save Rose!" She said, looking back at the machine. "Rose! I know your in there, I can bring you back! With all of my strength and power I am bringing you back once more! My life is no longer needed, bring back my friend!"

A bright light glowed from her hands, blinding everyone.

"Sierra!" Sonic and Tails called out to her.

But she didn't respond, that was when the light disappeared and Sierra's body was replaced with a small floating light blue wisp. The machine shattered, and the capsule was destroyed. Rose's body floated out of the machine before landing in front of the wisp. Her eyes open to see the wisp, her eyes widen in horror.

"S-Sierra? What...what did you do?" She asked worriedly.

_"I given up my life so that I could bring you back,"_ The wisp spoke. _"It was the only way, besides, when we both return home I wasn't no longer going to be with you anymore. I'm sorry this disappoints you, but...we knew this was going to happen."_

Rose felt the tears in her eyes before nodding, "I know, but its hard to say goodbye to someone who felt like a sister to me." She said.

Sierra was silent for a moment, but spoke up, _"I know how it must feel Rose, but you have to stay strong for me, for everyone."_ She said._ "Can you promise me this?"_ She asked.

Rose nods, "Of course." She answered, trying not to cry.

_"Will you never give up on losing the ones you care about and love? Please?"_ She asked.

Rose smiles brightly before saying, "I will Sierra, and you will be missed. Thank you for being my Guardian Angel, for everything." She sniffled.

_"And thank you Rose, for being my partner..."_ Sierra soon disappeared, and her existence had faded from both worlds.

Sierra was in a better place now, she knew that, but she must finish what they had started. Rose wipes away the tears before a grin appeared on her face. She turned to Lucas and her body glowed before a transformation took place. When it disappeared, her body was no longer her in mobian form, but in her human form. In her hands, she wielded a sword and it carried many elements on it. Her brown hair was white and her clothing were now replaced with a spandex suit.

"Hmm," Lucas seemed a bit interested. "So, you decided to show your true form."

Rose didn't reply, she held her sword tightly in her hands, looking over at the blue hedgehog. She nodded to him, trying to get him to know that she has it all handled. Sonic nods, running to where Tails was and helping him deal with Eggman and getting rid of his machine. Rose turned her attention back to Lucas, who summoned up his own sword.

"Let's just see if you are able to defeat me, princess." Rose charged in first, her sword coming down on the tiger, but he blocked it with his own, a noise rang out through the lab.

"Don't test me." Rose said coldly, "Because you're just pushing your luck."

Rose wasn't scared anymore. After Sierra's sacrifice, she learn to get her bravery from her. She had to be strong to keep her promise to Sierra, and that is what she is going to do in this final battle with Lucas.

And maybe one day...she'll be able to return to her own world...

* * *

><p><strong>The end is nearing! The last chapter is about to commence! Will Rose be able to return home? Will she be able to defeat Lucas after her Guardian Angel's sacrifice? What will become of the two worlds of Mobius and Lordell? You'll have to find out in the final chapter!<strong>


	17. Epilogue - Our Friendship Will Last

**Epilogue - Our Friendship Will Last**

"I won't allow you to win!" Rose shouted, deflecting another one of Lucas's attacks. "You aren't the first demon I fought in my life, so this is just a refresher."

"I am not a demon!" Lucas snarls, "I am a god!"

Rose grins, jumping back to dodge his attack with his sword.

"We'll just see how powerful you really are!" She slides on the ground and dodged the sword that nearly cut her stomach. She slashes at his hand, cutting it as it made him drop his sword. Rose stood up from behind him and placed her sword inches away from his neck.

"I suggest you surrender, because your running out of time." She said, keeping her guard up.

Lucas smirks, "Actually, I rather not." He kicks her from behind, sending her crashing into a wall.

"Rose!" Sonic called.

She sat up and shook her head. "Hehe. So, you want to play that game?"

She looks up and saw Lucas creating a large fireball in his hands before launching it towards her. She looked to her side and quickly picked up her sword. She ran in at the fireball, increasing her powers as her sword glows. Before it contacted with her, she slashes her sword down at it, cutting it in half as it disappears into ash. She placed her sword up to her head, its powers were increasing by the second.

_I have to finish this, this is the final attack, I just have to get a hit in. And I know the most perfect way of doing so..._

She grins, lowering her sword just a bit, getting in her fighting stance. She waited for him to make the first move and started to summon up a spell. When he launched a wave of shadows at her. When the blue blur couldn't see if it made contact, his eyes widen worry, even Tails's too. But when it cleared, Rose was running through it with no problem. Lucas knew what she was planning since he launched the attack and strike her with his sword. But she only disappeared when it struck her. His eyes widen in shock before he looked up to see her coming down at him. She gave out a battle cry before striking him, his body glowing a bright color, blinding everyone in the room. They shielded their eyes and waited for it to clear. When Sonic and Tails opened their eyes, they saw Rose standing where Lucas was, but she seemed exhausted.

"Rose!"

They rushed over to her before she collapsed to the ground, but Sonic managed to catch her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded before her transformation faded away, she was human once again, she was back normal. "I'm alright, but Sierra is gone." She said sadly.

Sonic and Tails frown, remembering Sierra's sacrifice. "She did it for your Rose." Tails said. "She wouldn't have gotten you out of that machine without doing that."

"Tails is right," Sonic agreed. "You wouldn't want her sacrifice to go to waste. She wants you to go home where you can be safe."

Rose nodded, standing up. But she caught her eyes on Eggman who was slowly making his way through the lab. She quickly summoned up a bolt of lightning and flung it at him, stopping him from going any farther.

"You're finished Eggman!" Rose cried. "Give up!"

"How dare you!" He exclaimed in anger. "You won't get away with this!"

"Actually we already have!" Sonic curls into a ball and heads straight for the computer, destroying.

"Good work Sonic!" Tails said happily.

But before Rose could use her sword, Eggman disappeared out of thin air, her sigh echoed through the lab.

"It's alright Rose, we'll get him another time." Sonic said, walking over to them.

"Sonic, I have to-" But the wall came down and three figures entered the lab.

"It's alright Shadow, we got it covered." Sonic assured.

The hedgehog relaxed, the three walking over to them. Rose noticed the robot and the bat walking beside him. But she looked down at her sword, noticing it floating out of her hands and circled the air a few times before a portal appeared.

"I have to go home." She said, turning to Sonic. "The crystal is repaired and I no longer need to stay here."

Sonic frowns at her words, noticing the sadness in her voice.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Tails asked sadly.

"As much as I hate it, yes. I have my own world that I have to free. The war is not even close to being over, I have to finish it. I'm sorry."

They were silent for a couple of minutes, thinking a way how they could say goodbye to each other.

"But," Rose said breaking the silence. "Since Silverhall is now apart of this world, we know that our friendship will never die. Just because its here, it proof that our friendship will last."

Sonic chuckles, grinning. "I agree with you."

Now it was time for the goodbyes. Tails was the first one she stepped up to, getting down on her knees to hug him.

"You helped me out a lot Tails, even out in difficult times. Your skills saved my life." She thanked.

Tails chuckles, hugging her back.

"I'm gonna miss you." He said sadly.

Rose nods, "Me too."

Next was Shadow, he wasn't a person for saying goodbyes to someone he just met only a couple of days ago. By surprised, she hugged him.

"Thanks Shadow, you really helped me out in a tough spot with Eggman. I'm glad to have met you."

Shadow was tense at first, but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. "It was a pleasure Rose, stay strong." He said.

She nodded before letting go of him.

And last but not least, Sonic. To her surprise, she felt tears falling down her face when she hugged him.

"Hey, there's no need to cry." He said.

Rose wiped the tears off her face, a frown stayed there.

"But, I won't be able to come back once I go through the portal." She said.

"But that doesn't mean we won't forget about each other. The stars and the moon are the same in both worlds, don't forget that."

Rose didn't know what to say. Sure their worlds were far away and yes the moon and stars would be the same in both worlds.

"Right," She nodded.

She stood up and looked at the portal once more. She looked back at Sonic before summoning up a small spell in her hand. Sonic was confused at first at what she was doing before she placed it in his hand. He couldn't see it since she didn't let his hand go.

"It's something to remember me by."

She let's his hand go and he looks at it. It was a small red jewel. It looked exactly like a...rose. Sonic was surprised at first before looking back up at her and smiled. "I'll treasure it." He said.

Rose smiles and nods before walking up to the portal, taking a deep breath. She turned to the others, a small tear falling down her face.

"I wouldn't have made it without you guys. May we meet again soon. Goodbye..." She walks back into the portal, the others waving at her. Once the portal disappears, they fall into a deep silence. Sonic started down at the jewel in his hand.

Rose, we will meet again. Just you wait and see...

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later...<strong>

Sonic was running through the forest, his usually runs that he went on when he didn't have much to do in his spare time. It was late at night, the stars and moon shining brightly. But his ears twitched which made him come to a stop.

"Did I just hear something?" He wondered.

_"Sonic..."_

His eyes widen, recognizing that voice. He then runs up to a hill and jumped onto the top of a branch of a tall tree.

"Rose?" He asked aloud.

He didn't get a response. He frowned, pulling the jewel he had gotten from her out of nowhere. He stared down at it before holding it tightly in his fist. He looks up at the stars and moon and watched it.

"Hehe, for a minute I thought you were here." He said to himself, grinning a bit. "But I know that we'll be able to see each other again, just you wait!"

He jumps off the tree and took of running, going the fastest he ever does, because he was the blue blur, and he is Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog...

But who know's what kind of things he will over come soon...

Because, this..._is just the beginning_...

* * *

><p><strong>And this story is over! The last chapter has been posted! Sooo, how did you like it? I'm a bit impressed myself this story turned out so well. But I still have to work on the second on third one, so its definitely just the beginning. The second one is going to be a bit longer that this one, maybe up to 30 chapters? I'm not fully sure yet, but I know the second one will surprise you guys a lot.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story to the end! Keep your eyes out for the second book, 'Titans'!**


End file.
